UA:Dreamstriker
Dreamstriker A cabal of halfling clerics created the bow called Dreamstriker long ago. Since then, it has been passed down along a line of elite rangers and rogues, but was recently lost when its wielder was slain while away from her village. Requirements: Any character can wield Dreamstriker as a +2 composite shortbow (+2 Str bonus) and also gain the benefit of the stealth special ability described below. A swift scion who wields Dreamstriker gains additional special abilities if the character fulfills the following criteria. Base Attack Bonus: +6. Skills: Hide 10 ranks, Move Silently 10 ranks. Feats: Point Blank Shot, Far Shot, Stealthy. Special: The wielder must be of Small size. Restrictions: Dreamstriker does not grant its stealth ability to a wielder who is not of Small size, though its enhancement bonus is still effective. Attributes: Dreamstriker has the following attributes. Hardness/Hit Points: 15/55. Caster Level: 15th. Value: To any character other than a swift scion who meets the above requirements, Dreamstriker appears to be worth as much as a Small +2 composite shortbow (+2 Str bonus) that grants the stealth ability (market price 10,525 gp). '''Special Abilities:' Dreamstriker provides a number of special abilities to its wielder, depending on the character’s class level in the swift scion prestige class (see the table below). Initial Abilities: When it is first acquired, Dreamstriker functions as a +2 composite shortbow (+2 Str bonus). Any Small character who wields it, whether a swift scion or not, also benefits from the stealth ability (see below). ''Stealth (Su): The wielder of Dreamstriker may use her Wisdom bonus (if any) as a bonus on her Hide and Move Silently checks. Invisibility (Sp): A swift scion wielding Dreamstriker can become invisible once per day as a free action. The effect lasts for 1 round per class level. For a swift scion of 6th level or higher, the invisibility granted by this power is the equivalent of |greater invisibility. The duration remains 1 round per class level. Ghost Touch (Su) When Dreamstriker is wielded by a swift scion of 2nd level or higher, any arrow fired from the bow can damage incorporeal creatures as if it had the ghost touch special ability. Ephemeral Presence (Su): A swift scion of 3rd level or higher bearing Dreamstriker leaves no trail and cannot be tracked. At 8th level, a swift scion bearing the weapon no longer gives off a scent. Creatures with the scent ability cannot detect her presence by means of that ability, nor can she be tracked by scent. Enhancement Bonus (Ex): When Dreamstriker is wielded by a swift scion of 4th level or higher, the bow’s enhancement bonus improves from +2 to +3. The bonus increases to +4 at 7th level and +5 at 10th level. Dreamstrike Arrows (Su): Three times per day (but no more than once per round), a swift scion of 5th level or higher can fire a special arrow from Dreamstriker. The arrow strikes as a touch attack (ignoring armor, shield, and natural armor bonuses to AC). The arrow deals only half the normal damage, but the damage dealt is Wisdom damage, not hit point damage. Bonus damage dice, if any, do not apply to the damage dealt by a dreamstrike arrow. Etherealness (Su): At 9th level or higher, a swift scion bearing Dreamstriker can become ethereal for up to 10 rounds per day (which need not be spent all at one time) Activating this power, or deactivating it to become material, is a standard action.